Love me like you do (songfic)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Andy ne peut pas le nier: il est irrésistiblement attiré par Kyousuke. Mais peut-il vraiment le désirer? Peut-il seulement espérer le faire sien alors qu'il ne sait même pas si le major ressent la même chose? Et pendant qu'il se tourmente ainsi, Kyousuke ronge son frein, attendant aussi patiemment que possible que l'américain fasse enfin le premier pas et qu'il l'aime à sa façon...


Hey tout le monde! :D Vous allez bien? J'espère :3 Donc voilà je poste une nouvelle songfic sur "The Unlimited", la première d'une longue série vu que j'ai trouvé plein de chansons allant super bien avec le couple Andy-Kyousuke *^*

En plus, grande première, une grande partie de la fic est un lemon O^O (oui, j'ai osé!) J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas du coup! D: J'ai essayé de me lâcher un peu XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

(" _The Unlimited_ " et ses personnages appartiennent à Shiina Takashi; " _Love me like you do_ " appartient à Ellie Goulding)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Andy poussa un léger soupir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine: ainsi, debout sur le pont du «Catastrophe », accoudé au bastingage, avec l'océan et la lune pour seule compagnie, il pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Pas de Yoh, de Momotaro ou encore de Kyousuke pour venir le distraire et le taquiner.

Le brun jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière vers les marches menant aux cabines, notamment à celle de l'ennemi public numéro un. La cabine du chef de .D.R.A, l'esper le plus redouté de tous, Hyoubu Kyousuke.

Pour avoir passé plusieurs semaines en sa compagnie, Andy pouvait dire que le japonais était réellement une personne effrayante. La cruauté dont il avait fait preuve à Venise et le véritable désastre qui en avait découlé l'avaient laissé bouche-bée, la violence et la colère qui éclairaient parfois les yeux si clairs du japonais lui donnaient de véritables frissons effrayés,…  
Et puis, ce pouvoir si dévastateur qu'il pouvait déclencher n'importe quand, ce pouvoir capable de tuer et de tout détruire sur son passage, ce pouvoir était un réel danger. Clairement, Kyousuke était l'ombre qui menaçait les normaux.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, Andy ne parvenait pas à oublier les mots du major, son sourire lorsqu'il lui avait dit sur un ton rassurant:

-Nous ne sommes pas qu'une organisation criminelle: nous sommes une famille. Et tu en fais désormais partie, Hinomiya.

L'américain frissonna légèrement au souvenir de la main de Kyousuke sur son épaule lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, au souvenir de son sourire calme, de ses yeux paisibles, confiants,…  
Un criminel comme lui pouvait-il donc être simplement un justicier incompris?  
Les autres membres de l'équipage lui avaient expliqué qu'ils se battaient tous pour offrir un avenir meilleur aux espers, toujours mal considérés par les normaux. Et depuis, Andy portait un regard différent sur le major et sur ses méthodes.

Le brun poussa un léger soupir: son étrange curiosité pour Kyousuke s'était bien vite muée en obsession. Et il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade, voire même celui du fantasme. Ce jeune homme si sombre et pourtant si lumineux, lui qu'il avait trouvé si violent puis si attentionné,…

Andy porta machinalement la main à la chainette qui pendait sur sa poitrine: le limiteur que lui avait offert Kyousuke peu après son arrivée dans la « famille ». Il n'aurait jamais cru que les sourires que lui adressait le japonais pourraient faire battre son coeur de cette façon. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il rêvait même qu'il pouvait toucher le major, caresser son dos, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser,…

Le brun se sentit rougir légèrement: comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de douleur que de douceur au souvenir de ces rêves? Comment Kyousuke pouvait-il être à la fois la cause et le remède de sa « souffrance »?

Andy posa le limiteur sur ses lèvres, le visage en feu, effleurant le métal froid d'un semblant de baiser timide: même s'il avait essayé de se mentir, il désirait Kyousuke, de toutes ses forces. Cet homme dangereux et pourtant si rassurant. Si agaçant et pourtant si attendrissant et attachant… Poser les mains sur lui était devenu sa hantise… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le japonais pourrait devenir si important à ses yeux.

-Hyoubu…

Le vent salé de l'océan emporta son murmure au loin, effaçant toute trace de parole de sa part…

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _F_ _ollow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Allongé dans son lit, Kyousuke rouvrit les yeux en retenant un léger soupir las: il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Avec l'âge, le sommeil le fuyait de plus en plus, mais depuis quelques temps, ses insomnies se faisaient plus systématiques. Depuis qu'Andy avait rejoint P.A.N.D.R.A.

D'un côté, il se méfiait de l'américain, ayant même l'inquiétude de le voir trahir ou mettre l'équipage et les enfants en danger. Mais en même temps, il refoulait son instinct et cette sensation de peur au plus profond de lui-même. Parce qu'en fait, cette peur était infime comparée à la sensation que lui procurait la simple présence d'Andy.

Le cœur de Kyousuke se serra légèrement et il déglutit en posant la main sur sa poitrine: les yeux gris et ambrés de l'américain, son teint légèrement hâlé, ses sourires lumineux et légèrement hésitants, ses bras musclés â la perfection, ses abdos qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers son...

Le japonais secoua la tête, les joues légèrement rouges: il devait se concentrer. Avant de se permettre de fantasmer ouvertement sur l'américain, il devait d'abord s'assurer de la sécurité des autres. Et tenter de convaincre Andy que leurs raisons étaient les bonnes. Lui faire rejoindre pleinement la famille et ce, de son plein gré.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres: il avait l'impression d'être une sirène. Une sirène qui tentait d'attirer un marin dans les abysses sombres de son royaume d'obscurité et de douceur...  
Et que font les sirènes pour charmer les marins?

Kyousuke passa une langue sensuelle sur ses lèvres: exactement. Quoi de mieux qu'un baiser sulfureux pour faire succomber l'américain? Quoi de mieux que de s'offrir corps et cœur à son étreinte?

Il avait essayé de réfréner son désir, au début du moins. Il s'était fié à son instinct, l'avait testé,... Avait craqué, petit à petit...  
La simple présence d'Andy le faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien. Rassuré. Comme si l'américain avait le pouvoir de chasser toutes ses peurs les plus profondes. Comme s'il pouvait, de ses simples sourires, panser ses plaies...

Kyousuke frissonna légèrement: au début, il s'était convaincu que c'était une simple curiosité par rapport à son pouvoir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses quelques rêves étaient hantés par le brun. Andy posait les mains sur le bas de son dos, il le collait contre lui, relevait son menton et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec passion.  
Et Kyousuke se réveillait toujours quand les choses devenaient intéressantes, le laissant haletant, pantelant et en sueur, le visage, le corps et l'esprit en feu.

Le japonais posa les mains sur son visage, dissimulant son sourire mauvais derrière ses paumes:

-Je te veux, Hinomiya...

Et il savait qu'Andy le voulait aussi. C'était évident. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux se poser sur lui un peu trop longtemps puis détourner le regard trop vite et baisser légèrement la tête... Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour plus bête qu'il n'était: il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et pouvait reconnaître le désir quand il le voyait!

Kyousuke rit doucement: tant mieux, faire céder Andy ne serait pas si difficile. Il voulait absolument lui faire découvrir son monde, le monde qu'il voulait créer pour les espers,... Il voulait lui faire atteindre cet endroit plus haut qu'il convoitait tant.

Mais il devait être subtil, faire croître le désir d'Andy, jouer les innocents, l'effleurer de temps en temps,... Jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse par craquer et ne le fasse tomber dans ses bras. Oui, au fond, Kyousuke devait lui donner l'impression qu'il menait la danse.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres:

-Dépêche-toi, Hinomiya: je n'ai jamais été très patient...

 _So love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Andy s'allongea dans son lit et poussa un profond soupir: il s'était résolu à retourner dans sa cabine pour essayer de se reposer mais il se doutait bien que le sommeil se ferait désirer... Que Kyousuke viendrait le hanter jusqu'à épuisement.

L'américain ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa dériver dans les méandres d'un semi rêve. Il désirait cet homme. Il voulait poser les mains sur sa peau, parcourir son torse de ses paumes, emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes, le faire sien,...

Un frisson le secoua tout entier lorsqu'il imagina vaguement l'argenté allongé sous lui, la bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements lascifs, les yeux brillants et brûlants à la fois,... Son corps se cambrer tandis qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.  
Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de ça!

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de céder et de faire céder le japonais à son tour. Kyousuke avait-il déjà eu une aventure avec un homme? Le désirait-il seulement? Au fond, même lui, qui n'avait jamais couché qu'avec des filles, ne parvenait tout simplement plus à penser à autre chose qu'au major. Mais en était-il de même pour lui?

Il secoua légèrement la tête: peut lui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir aimer Kyousuke, ne fût-ce qu'une nuit, que quelques minutes. L'aimer et être aimé en retour. Parce qu'au vu de son comportement, il était quasiment sûr que l'argenté devait être un amant formidable. Ou du moins de qualité.

Un nouveau frisson lui fit rouvrir les yeux: son imagination débordante lui donnait de superbes visions, des images du japonais dans des positions toujours plus excitantes, en train de gémir, de haleter, de crier son nom,…

Andy grimaça légèrement et secoua la tête: il se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait dans les attitudes du major envers lui. Ses mains qui l'effleuraient plus que de coutume, ses piques qu'il lui lançait perpétuellement, ses taquineries, ses sourires, ses allusions... Sans doute refusait-il de faire le premier pas. Sans doute le japonais voulait-il qu'il le fasse…

Malgré son âge avancé, Kyousuke restait un véritable gamin: il voulait jouer? Oh hé bien Andy allait jouer avec lui. Mais qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre lorsqu'il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait! Parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait entre les mains, il comptait bien faire à sa manière!

Il porta la main à son menton, pensif: pourtant, il ne pouvait pas simplement se ruer sur lui et l'embrasser, parce que s'il se faisait des idées et que le japonais le repoussait violemment, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de poser les mains sur lui.

Las, emporté par le sommeil, le brun souffla:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hyoubu?

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Andy posa les pieds sur le pont. Vu la chaleur et le temps superbe, toutes les machines étaient arrêtées et tous les membres de l'équipage profitaient du soleil sur le pont. Les enfants, les adolescents, les membres plus haut placés et même...  
Andy déglutit difficilement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kyousuke: nonchalamment allongé sur un transat en retrait, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le japonais sirotait tranquillement un cocktail blanc (pitié, que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas du lait) à la paille, un livre flottant devant son visage.

En plus de son attitude, ce qui fit légèrement rougir l'américain, ce fut sa tenue: ayant abandonné pour quelques instants son éternel uniforme scolaire noir, Kyousuke portait un short qui laissait dévoiler ses jambes d'ivoire, si fines et délicates, et un léger t-shirt à manches courtes. Bon sang, il lui faisait perdre la tête.

Comme il détaillait attentivement les jambes de porcelaine du major, ce dernier se tourna soudain vers lui et redressa ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête. Le reconnaissant, Kyousuke déposa livre et verre sur la table à côté de lui et lui adressa de grands signes du bras:

-Oi! Hinomiya!

Andy sursauta légèrement et répondit en signes plus discret au major, avec l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Comme il allait se diriger vers la piscine, Kyousuke lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Juste un léger mouvement de l'index, presque rien. Une invitation.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes et posa son index sur sa poitrine en articulant un "Moi?" suspicieux. Kyousuke leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main vers lui. La seconde d'après, Andy se sentit poussé vers le transat sans pouvoir lutter ou même résister. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, il se retourna vaguement et... Vit que personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'argenté (désormais juste à côté de lui) et Kyousuke lui sourit:

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne te décides jamais alors je t'ai donné un petit coup de main.

-Dis plutôt un coup de pied au fesses, oui.

Grommela Andy en passant la main dans sa nuque et en franchissant les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore du transat. Kyousuke, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, lui adressa un clin d'œil furtif:

-C'est toi qui vois. (Il haussa les épaules et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître un tube de crème solaire juste devant le visage du brun) Tu m'aides?

Andy laissa échapper un "Hein?" hésitant qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque Kyousuke se redressa légèrement, posa son chapeau sur le sol et ôta son t-shirt avec une lenteur diaboliquement calculée. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de détailler son torse, l'argenté s'était prestement couché sur le ventre et lui adressait un regard taquin et moqueur:

-Bah quoi: tu attends que j'aie un coup de soleil?

Andy déglutit difficilement et fit un pas hésitant vers le transat, ouvrant distraitement le tube de crème:

-Je viens, je viens.

Il s'accroupit à côté du transat et versa distraitement de la crème solaire sur la paume de sa main, dévorant des yeux le dos du japonais ses omoplates, ses épaules, sa colonne vertébrale, sa chute de rein parfaite, ses cuisses et... Il secoua légèrement la tête, étala la crème sur ses deux paumes et souffla:

-Bon bah, j'y vais.

-Je n'attends que ça.

Soupira Kyousuke, les yeux fixés sur lui, attentif. Andy, le cœur battant et la gorge sèche, croisa son regard quelques instants avant de poser ses mains sur le dos si désirable de l'incarnation même de sensualité qui lui faisait face (ou dos, ça dépend du point de vue). L'argenté frissonna légèrement en poussant un infime soupir surpris et un "C'est froid!" silencieux. Andy esquissa un sourire moqueur:

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? A de la crème chaude?

-On peut toujours rêver, hein!

L'américain leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail: la peau si pâle de Kyousuke devait être fort sensible au soleil, ce serait un véritable gâchis de laisser des rougeurs tacher sa peau parfaite. Andy déglutit: il voulait effleurer chaque parcelle, chaque millimètre de sa peau, caresser son dos, son corps tout entier,... Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur, un tel désir pour quiconque. Seul Kyousuke provoquait cet incendie, seul lui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Passant ses mains sur les omoplates du japonais, glissant le long de ses flancs, exerçant une légère pression des pouces sur le centre de son dos, il dessinait des formes imaginaires, massait délicatement les muscles légèrement tendus du major. Profitait de chaque seconde qui lui était offerte, craignant que ça ne soit la seule opportunité qu'il aurait jamais de toucher le corps de Kyousuke

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Kyousuke poussa un léger soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux sous les douces caresses des mains d'Andy sur son dos. Il s'était bien douté que l'américain ne se contenterait pas de lui étaler bêtement de la crème solaire sur le dos, il s'était bien douté qu'il aurait droit à quelques attentions plus... « Intimes"... Parce qu'Andy n'était pas stupide: sans doute s'imaginait-il qu'il n'aurait peut-être que cette opportunité de le toucher sans se faire blâmer:

-Hé bien… J'ai même droit à un massage?

Sourit l'argenté sans ouvrir les yeux. Andy hésita légèrement avant de souffler:

-Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout, non?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher en tout cas.

Cet idiot ne se rendait-il donc pas compte des efforts que Kyousuke faisait pour lui? Il avait même abandonné son cher uniforme scolaire et enfilé son short le plus court rien que pour lui! Les américains étaient-ils donc tous si naïfs et aveugles? Que devait-il faire de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait? Se promener à poil avec une pancarte « Fais-moi l'amour !» bilingue (on ne savait jamais que cet imbécile ne sache pas lire le japonais!)? Merde à la f…

Kyousuke étouffa une exclamation légèrement douloureuse et surprise lorsque les pouces d'Andy pressèrent un point juste sous ses omoplates: là, bizarrement, ça faisait un peu mal. Comme s'il y avait une espèce de petite boule sous sa peau qui pressait sur ses nerfs. Andy se pencha en avant, s'agenouilla sur le sol et souffla:

-Ah, un noeud, juste là.

Argumenta-t-il en pressant de nouveau le point douloureux. Kyousuke se cambra légèrement, comme pour fuir inconsciemment ce léger inconfort, laissant échapper un grognement:

-J'avais compris, Einstein.

-Attends, je vais t'enlever ça.

Andy recommença à masser, plus précisément, plus profondément aussi. Le japonais ferma les yeux un peu plus fort: qui aurait cru qu'un simple noeud pouvait faire aussi mal?!

-Détends-toi: tu empires les choses.

Grommela Andy en appuyant un peu plus fort sur son dos. Kyousuke haleta légèrement:

-J'en peux rien si ça fait un mal de chien!

-Tu exagères.

A ce moment-là, ce fut comme si le noeud explosait et disparaissait d'un coup, lui faisant pousser un soupir ravi, voire même une espèce de ronronnement lascif:

-Qui aurait cru que tu savais masser?

-Talent caché.

-On va dire ça.

Andy esquissa un sourire et se remit à parcourir le dos de Kyousuke, massant consciencieusement chaque recoin de sa peau, glissant même sur ses flancs, atteignant le bas de son dos… L'argenté sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses soupirs: ils étaient sur le pont, en public, il devait se contrô…  
Un léger gémissement s'échappa pourtant de ses lèvres lorsque les mains d'Andy re-dessinèrent sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir incontrôlable.

Kyousuke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement: là, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Andy baisse son short et le prenne, ici, tout de suite, sans plus attendre! Là, ce que faisait le brun, ce n'était plus un simple massage: chaque parcelle de peau qu'il effleurait devenait brûlante, chaque toucher était électrique et électrisant à la fois. Ce n'était plus un massage, c'étaient des caresses, bien plus intimes. Presque des préliminaires. Le brun avait pris les commandes, les rênes, et menait complètement la danse, le faisant frissoner, se cambrer, haleter, gémir même, selon son bon vouloir.  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Il se mordit la lèvre: il avait la tête qui tournait, légère, avec une seule idée comme mot d'ordre… Aller plus loin. Maintenant, immédiatement, sur le champ! Mais au même moment, le brun ralentit le rythme, presque aussi haletant que lui. Kyousuke tourna légèrement la tête, croisa le regard brûlant du brun juste au dessus de lui. Haleta, les joues rouges:

-Qu'est-ce que tu… attends?…

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Andy rougit un peu plus et, sans pour autant dégager ses mains, souffla, incertain:

-P… Pardon?

Kyousuke haleta encore quelques secondes puis, se redressa légèrement, les yeux brillants:

-Rien. Laisse tomber.

-Non, sérieusement.

-En plus d'être aveugle, tu es sourd: tu as vraiment tout pour toi, Hinomiya.

Ricana vaguement l'argenté en s'asseyant dos à lui: bon sang, mais quel idiot. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande de répéter? Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas profité de l'occasion?  
Imbécile d'Andy! Imbécile de lui-même pour avoir voulu la jouer subtil avec un demeuré pareil!

Enfin, tant qu'il y était...

Il esquissa un demi sourire et se retourna vers l'américain, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui, séparés par une poignée de centimètres:

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hinomiya?

Andy déglutit difficilement et Kyousuke patienta, lui laissant le temps de chercher ses mots, des excuses peut-être. Le voir paniquer intérieurement était une douce vengeance, un réconfort jouissif pour le major dont le sourire s'étirait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le brun balbutiait des paroles sans queue ni tête:

-Bah… Euh... En fait je… Je… Tu ne... Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose?

-Oh que oui, sois-en sûr.

-Et tu me…

-Je te demandes ce que tu attends: ça va faire des semaines que tu me dévores des yeux comme si je ne pouvais pas te voir. (Il sourit, se délectant de la surprise et de la honte se mélangeant sur le visage rouge d'Andy) Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie: je sais reconnaitre le désir quand je le vois dans les yeux des autres. Figure-toi que tu me rends fou à hésiter comme ça sans oser te lancer. Et, vu que tu ne te décides manifestement pas complètement et que tu n'arrives pas à interpréter les signaux, pourtant d'une évidence crasse, que je t'envoie, je te donne un petit coup de pouce (Il attendit un instant et souffla, insistant sur le nom de l'américain): qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hinomiya?

Kyousuke jubilait intérieurement: là, les cartes étaient toutes étalées, Andy n'avait plus aucune excuse pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Le brun le regardait avec insistance, l'air hésitant et pourtant, ses yeux brillaient de désir. Pourquoi ne cédait-il donc pas? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore après un discours pareil?! Le japonais retint un soupir exaspéré et se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent:

-Je te veux. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour à ta façon, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à personne, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je te veux pour moi seul, Andy Hinomiya.

Andy cligna des yeux ébahis et un sourire ravi commença à étirer ses lèvres alors que Kyousuke finissait de parler, le regardant de ses yeux les plus aguicheurs possibles. Andy se retourna vaguement, s'assura que personne ne les regardait (heureusement, le transat était en retrait) et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Kyousuke leva les yeux au ciel:

-Est-ce que c'est assez explicite comme ça, ou est-ce que je dois être plus clair enco- …

Les lèvres d'Andy sur les siennes le firent taire mieux que n'importe quelle parole, n'importe quel geste. Et Kyousuke esquissa un sourire ravi derrière ce baiser violent, passionné: il était temps! Il commençait à croire que la pancarte allait devenir nécéssaire.

Il ferma les yeux et répondit aussi brutalement au baiser, emprisonnant les lèvres du brun des siennes: peu lui importait que les autres les voient (ce qui était fort peu probable vu qu'ils étaient assez loin), il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait.  
Il était temps!

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Andy se força à quitter les lèvres si désirables du major, haletant, le visage et le corps en feu: bon sang, il était temps. Il avait cru que Kyousuke ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'il voulait!  
Si leur petit jeu avait duré ne fut-ce que quelques jours supplémentaires, il aurait été capable de fondre sur lui sans lui laisser dire quoi que ce soit!

Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce baiser (pourtant loin d'être sage): il voulait allonger le japonais et le posséder immédiatement. Mais c'était impossible. Ici, sur le pont, en public et en présence d'enfants: impensable. Il toussota:

-On va avoir besoin d'un peu.. D'intimité.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Sourit Kyousuke en posant la main sur son épaule. L'instant d'après, ils étaient debout dans la cabine de l'argenté, seuls, libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et d'exprimer leur plaisir haut et fort vu que tous les membres de l'équipage étaient sur le pont.

Andy cligna des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la soudaine obscurité de la cabine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de mettre les pieds dans cette partie du bateau, encore moins dans la cabine du major. Une grande étagère remplie de livres, de dossiers, de comics et de mangas (85 ans... Désespérant), un bureau ordonné et une chaise tournante, un lit de taille plus que raisonnable...

-Il te plait?

Sourit Kyousuke en désignant sa couche du menton. Andy esquissa un sourire moqueur:

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, le transat aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire...

-On aura l'occasion d'essayer ça, ne t'en fais pas: nous avons tout notre temps.

Et l'instant d'après, Andy le plaquait sur le bureau, faisant valser tous les dossiers sur le sol. Kyousuke hoqueta sur le coup de la surprise et du choc:

-Je venais de les trier!

-On rangera après.

Kyousuke rit doucement et écarta les jambes, les refermant sur Andy et l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion:

-J'y compte bien.

Andy grommela vaguement et colla le bassin du japonais contre son bas-ventre, allant même jusqu'à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. L'argenté haleta et de cambra brutalement, mettant en contact leurs érections croissantes et douloureuses. Le brun grogna et plaqua sa bouche contre la gorge de Kyousuke qui haleta: il n'allait pas tenir. Si Andy continuait comme ça, il savait que tout se finirait trop vite.

L'américain le redressa et le plaqua contre le mur, violemment, brusquement, emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser d'une intensité diabolique. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait absolument toucher Kyousuke, l'embrasser, le caresser, le posséder,... Lit, bureau, mur, même le sol serait suffisant tant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

L'argenté voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme jamais? Parfait, il allait être servi! Mais qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre apr...  
Il y eut un léger bruit et Andy rouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard ravi et moqueur de Kyousuke, baissa la tête:

-T'es sérieux?!

S'écria le brun en se reculant légèrement. Kyousuke ajusta le col de son uniforme noir et lissa les plus de son pantalon:

-Je suis toujours sérieux: si je suis déjà à moitié nu avant même de commencer, ce n'est pas drôle, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ne va pas te plaindre si je le déchire.

Grommela simplement l'américain en secouant la tête:

-J'en ai plein d'autres: fais-toi plaisir.

Andy plaqua le japonais contre le mur, caressa plus sûrement son dos et, sans ménagement, arracha les boutons de la veste sombre. Kyousuke poussa un petit rire:

-Quelle violence!

-C'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

-Je sais.

Andy fondit sur lui, embrassant sa gorge, léchant sa clavicule, ôtant vivement les boutons de la chemise de Kyousuke qui commença à pousser des soupirs lascifs et qui avait renversé la tête en arrière, caressant la nuque et les cheveux de l'américain pour l'encourager à continuer. Le japonais referma ensuite les bras sur son dos et le caressa à son tour, pétrissant les muscles de son dos,...

Délaissant le torse et le dos de son amant, le brun s'attaqua à la ceinture du major, faisant ensuite glisser le pantalon sur le sol dont Kyousuke se débarrassa d'un mouvement de jambes. Les chaussures et les chaussettes du japonais disparurent comme par magie et la veste rejoignit bien vite le pantalon sombre sur le sol, laissant comme seul rempart entre eux la chemise et le caleçon de l'argenté, ainsi que les vêtements d'Andy.

L'américain poussa un vague grognement et, juste après s'être débarrassé de sa veste rouge, agrippa Kyousuke par les cuisses, le soulevant dans ses bras. Le japonais sourit et referma ses jambes sur les hanches du brun et ses bras sur sa nuque, le dos en appui sur le mur de la cabine. Andy ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, tout ce qu'il voulait était juste là, dans ses bras, serré contre lui. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Il embrassa brutalement Kyousuke, le soutenant toujours par les cuisses, tout en essayant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Qui disparurent soudain, ainsi que le t-shirt noir qu'il portait. Andy écarquilla les yeux et se décolla des lèvres gonflées du major: Kyousuke sourit, les yeux brillants de désir:

-Petit coup de main...

Andy sourit et l'argenté se mit à parcourir les muscles de son torse, caressant ses pectoraux, glissant sur ses abdominaux, effleurant son bas-ventre en feu, et sourit:

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?

Il rit doucement au grognement que poussa vaguement le brun et il approcha son visage du sien:

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Et Kyousuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus tendrement, comme une récompense à sa réaction. Andy sourit et se résigna: ainsi, leur équilibre était trop instable, trop imprévisible. Collant ses mains non plus sur les cuisses du japonais mais sur son dos, il le redressa contre lui et le posa sur le lit, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, sans que leurs lèvres ne se soient quittées.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Kyousuke avait l'impression d'être au paradis: enfin Andy le touchait, enfin Andy l'embrassait,... Il avait l'impression de quitter terre, de perdre totalement pied. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, il manquait d'air... Leurs mouvements fébriles témoignaient de leur désir croissant considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'ils se touchaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche sur un halètement teinté de gémissement lorsque la bouche d'Andy glissa le long de sa gorge, la mordilla, caressa ses cicatrices (lui arrachant des frissons surpris et ravis à la fois), lorsque sa langue effleura un téton avant que ses dents ne l'emprisonnent à leur tour. Kyousuke gémit et, par réflexe, porta la main à sa bouche pour en étouffer tout bruit.

Bon sang, heureusement qu'Andy menait la danse: il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir la cadence si le brun ne le soutenait pas. Ses jambes tremblantes l'auraient lâché bien trop vite, ses hanches bougeraient toutes seules,...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra brusquement lorsqu'Andy flatta son ventre avant de passer la main dans son caleçon pour agripper son membre gonflé, lui arrachant un léger cri. Kyousuke se mordit le dos de la main et ferma les yeux en détournant la tête: se calmer, respirer, tout faire pour tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Mais soudain, son visage fut encadré par les mains chaudes et rassurantes du brun et il écarquilla les yeux:

-Non.

Kyousuke lui jeta un regard intrigué: qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Il n'allait pas tout arrêter maintenant quand même?!

Andy se pencha vers lui et souffla, caressant les joues du major avec le bout des pouces:

-Regarde-moi, ne me quittes pas des yeux.

Kyousuke hésita un instant puis sourit et hocha légèrement la tête: étonnante, surprenante attention si délicate de la part de l'américain. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses amants tenait à ce point à ce que leurs regards ne se quittent pas. et c'était étrangement agréable comme sensation. Andy esquissa un sourire rassurant et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, leurs langues entamant une danse qu'elles connaissaient désormais par cœur.

Passant de nouveau la main sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, Andy reprit ses mouvements, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de la bouche si désirable de l'argenté. Kyousuke haleta et se saisit à son tour de la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun, ôtant la ceinture et faisant glisser le pantalon sur ses cuisses pour faciliter l'accès à l'objet de son désir. Andy poussa un halètement surpris et ravi, frissonnant brusquement sous les caresses calculées du japonais.

Kyousuke sourit: Andy n'était pas le seul à être un amant hors pair. Il savait qu'il était doué, il savait qu'il pouvait rendre ses amants fous rien qu'avec une seule caresse. Et pourtant, il ne maîtrisait rien: Andy avait les commandes et le faisait de tortiller sous lui, haletant, gémissant,...

Le brun se redressa légèrement et finit par faire glisser le caleçon de Kyousuke sur ses jambes tandis que le japonais faisait de même pour lui. Et comme Andy portait un doigt à sa bouche pour l'humidifier (à défaut de lubrifiant, oublié dans leur précipitation, ça ferait l'affaire), un tube portant le logo de P.A.N.D.R.A apparut juste sous son nez:

-Plus facile avec ça...

Parvint encore à articuler Kyousuke en souriant, le visage rouge et trempé de sueur, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Andy sourit (comment pouvaient-ils investirà la fois dans du caviar, du champagne, des figurines et dans du lubrifiant (parce que oui, c'en était)?) et attrapa le tube:

-Bonne idée.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel et posa les mains sur les cuisses de porcelaine du japonais pour les soulever légèrement. Kyousuke redressa le bassin et écarta les cuisses, sans parvenir à se départir de son sourire ravi. Le brun fit doucement glisser un doigt lubrifié en lui, lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le japonais poussa un gémissement, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de plaisir muet, et se cambra brusquement, rejetant la gorge en arrière, l'offrant aux baisers brûlants du brun. Comme Andy effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses deux mains, Kyousuke agrippa ses épaules, les griffant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme s'il perdait la tête sous ses caresses:

-Hino... miya...

-Hyoubu...

Haleta le brun en glissant un deuxième doigt en lui. Kyousuke se cambra de nouveau lorsque les doigts de l'américain heurtèrent une nouvelle fois sa prostate: oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Mais… Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait…

-A.. Assez avec tes... Doigts...

-Hein?

Kyousuke redressa la tête, le cœur battant, la bouche ouverte sur un halètement entrecoupé de gémissements, l'air faussement boudeur:

-Arrête de jouer... Viens: je te veux toi... Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme jamais, pas que tu me fasses languir... Qu'est-ce que tu... Attends?

Andy resta immobile un court instant puis de redressa et se présenta devant lui, haletant, un sourire ravi et gourmand sur les lèvres:

-A vos ordres, major.

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

D'un brusque mouvement de hanches, Andy s'enfonça en lui, sans prévenir, sans aucune retenue. Kyousuke se cambra brusquement, griffant les épaules du brun, poussant un cri à la fois douloureux et ravi: oui! C'était ça qu'il voulait! Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour n'avoir droit qu'à un simple coup un soir doucereux. Il voulait ça, c'était parfait!

Il rit doucement et referma ses jambes sur les hanches du brun:

-Vas-y..

Andy hocha lentement la tête, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, comme s'il était sur le point de faire un malaise. Mais quel doux malaise c'était! Il s'appuya sur son coude et bougea les hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le corps de Kyousuke. Le japonais étouffa un nouveau cri et rejeta la tête en arrière: plus, il voulait plus.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Andy dégagea les jambes de l'argenté de son dos, les écarta plus largement, posa la jambe gauche du major sur son épaule, bougea plus vigoureusement entre ses cuisses… Et Kyousuke cria de nouveau, le corps tout entier parcouru de frissons de plaisir: Andy était un amant parfait. Il savait quoi faire pour qu'ils ressentent tous les deux du plaisir.

Chaque mouvement était électrisant à souhait: ça valait la peine d'attendre. Ce petit jeu avait eu pour effet de faire croître leur désir, leur envie d'aimer l'autre,... Quelle idée judicieuse...

Kyousuke redressa légèrement la tête, haletant:

-Hinomiya...

-Hyoubu..

-Ha.. Plus... Je veux... Plus...

Andy rit et l'agrippa par la taille pour le retourner brusquement, certain qu'ils profiteraient tous les deux de cette position. Kyousuke poussa un léger cri surpris puis sourit et se cambra, redressant le bas de son dos pour s'assurer de sa...  
Son exclamation de plaisir s'étouffa dans les draps, ses mains froissant les couvertures à chaque mouvement d'Andy qui, impatient, n'avait pas attendu plus de deux secondes. Pourtant,... Pourtant ce n'était pas assez.

Il n'était pas assez en contact avec le corps si séduisant et brûlant de l'américain. Il subissait trop, ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de l'expression d'extase sur le visage du brun, ne pouvant que l'imaginer,... Ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas aussi intense. Plaisant, certes, mais pas assez proche. Extrêmement jouissif, mais pas assez... Humain.

Kyousuke déglutit difficilement, ahanant sous chaque coup d'Andy:

-Hino... miya...

-Hm?...

-Plus. Je veux... Plus encore..

-Tu es insatiable.

-J'en ai bien peur...

Andy sourit et agrippa le major par les aisselles, le redressant contre lui, le faisant s'appuyer contre son torse. Kyousuke poussa un soupir surpris et se laissa aller contre la poitrine du brun, reprenant son souffle quelques instants:

-Attends un p...

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa sur un grognement ravi: Andy s'était remis â bouger tout en agrippant son érection et en la caressant vivement. La bouche ouverte, à la rechercher d'air, l'argenté déglutit et poussa sur ses jambes, aidant l'américain dans ses mouvements, se redressant puis se laissant retomber contre les cuisses d'Andy.

Parfait. Ça, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait:

-Donne tout ce que tu as.. Hinomiya..

-A vos ordres.

Kyousuke poussa un cri lorsque les mouvements du brun se firent plus violents, brutaux, précis. Andy grogna puis embrassa la gorge que lui offrait le japonais: il était à sa merci, la tête renversée sur son épaule, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage, le major était superbe, une véritable incarnation de la luxure.

Andy frissonna brutalement face à cette vision d'un érotique effrayant et retourna violemment le japonais face à lui:

-Qu'est-ce que tu?!..

La fin de la phrase du major s'éteignit lorsque les lèvres de l'américain se posèrent sur les siennes, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son dos, soutenaient ses fesses pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Kyousuke gémit derrière le baiser, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Là, là, tout était parfait. Il voyait Andy, le touchait, était contre lui,...  
Andy lui faisait l'amour comme jamais...

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Kyousuke renversa la tête en arrière en se cambrant brusquement, haletant, gémissant, et Andy entreprit de dévorer sa gorge, la léchant, l'embrassant, la mordant, comme s'il cherchait à y laisser sa marque.

Le japonais se mordit la lèvre: ses jambes le brûlaient, hurlaient, le suppliaient d'arrêter,... Impossible. Il n'imaginait pas s'arrêter pour si peu, pas alors qu'il se sentait si bien! Il perdait complètement pied. Il était au paradis, le corps en feu et trempé de sueur, une expression d'abandon dessinée sur le visage.

Andy accéléra légèrement le mouvement et Kyousuke souffla:

-Je vais pas.. Tenir..

-Pareil...

Kyousuke sourit et se pencha en avant:

-On aura tout le temps de.. De recommencer, Andy...

Le brun hésita, s'arrêta quelques instants et l'embrassa avec plus de douceur, tendrement:

-Tu as raison, Kyousuke.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel et de remit à bouger, arrachant un nouveau cri au japonais qui plia les jambes pour accompagner ses mouvements. Le brun embrassa la gorge de Kyousuke, descendit le long de sa gorge, lécha un téton tendu, effleura sa poitrine,... Sans que sa main ne cesse de monter et descendre le long du membre dressé du japonais.

C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et Kyousuke avait sur le visage une expression de pur bonheur et de ravissement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. L'argenté était superbe, si pur, si lumineux, si parfait… Quelle chance d'être tombé sur un être aussi charmeur et parfait, un véritable ange déchu.

Soudain, Andy accéléra le mouvement et Kyousuke se cambra brutalement en poussant un cri, un hurlement de plaisir lorsqu'il céda. Et le brun le rejoignit dans la seconde, se libérant en lui.

L'américain se laissa tomber sur le lit, haletant, et l'argenté s'affala sur lui, la poitrine de soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme effrayant: au fond, malgré son physique, le major était assez âgé, peut-être en avait-il trop fait? Ou bien...

-Tu te débrouilles bien pour un gamin, Hinomiya..

Sourit Kyousuke sans bouger, sans force, sans même rouvrir les yeux. Andy rit doucement:

-T'es pas mal non plus pour un fossile, Hyoubu...

-Merci beaucoup, on me le dit souvent.

Andy se tendit sous lui et le japonais se redressa, un sourire moqueur et sceptique sur les lèvres:

-Jaloux?

Bien sûr que oui: il était le seul à pouvoir poser les mains sur lui. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être jaloux après ce qu'il venait de vivre, à ce qu'ils venaient de faire?  
Pourtant, il haussa les épaules:

-Pas du tout.

-T'en fais pas: ils étaient tous médiocres. Tu as été parfait, Andy: digne de mes espérances.

Sourit l'argenté avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement, doucement, lentement, comme une preuve de sa bonne foi. Andy soupira et referma les bras sur lui, le faisant ensuite rouler à ses côtés. Kyousuke se blottit contre lui, un ronronnement ravi s'échappant de ses lèvres:

-Dès qu'on est reposés, on y recommence.

-Ça marche.

Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ravis: qu'est-ce que ça avait valu la peine d'attendre. Qu'est-ce que cette récompense était digne de leurs espérances.

Andy enfouit son visage dans les cheveux immaculés du japonais et poussa un léger soupir de contentement: ils étaient ravis, faits pour être ensemble.  
Faits pour ce petit jeu…

Faits pour s'aimer.

Restait juste à savoir qui avait cédé en premier…

* * *

Oh bon sang j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre! O/O Pour info, ce texte (et les autres) sont écrits depuis des mois et je n'ose pas les poster tellement je suis gênée XD J'espère que ça vous a plu alors :D Des conseils? Des idées? Faites-le moi savoir ;D

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :D


End file.
